


The final goodbye

by ayeeboo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother Love, Death, Feel train, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:46:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayeeboo/pseuds/ayeeboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean knows his life has been changed forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The final goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys. This is my first story. I hope y'all like it. The story in general was not my idea, but from a dream Jensen Ackles had. I just put more detail into it.   
> I know it's short, but it has tons of meaning.   
> ~Enjoy  
> Song listened to while writing: Skies on fire- ACDC

Many of miles have passed since Dean looked at the clock. Eight hours already? He thought to himself. With a deep sigh he pulled the Impala over and took a short nap. Hopefully he can surpass the horrible, painstaking dreams he has been having since the accident.

“Sammy, you can’t do this to me.” Tears began to well in Dean’s sorrow filled face. “There is no me if there is no you.” Full sobbing was reached at that point.

“D-Dean. I-I….” Sam tried to muster all of the strength he had left in his dying body to talk to his brother this one last time, but all he could do was stare at him. Sam had so much to tell Dean. Apologize for all the things he’s done to hurt his brother. To thank him for being his protector and saving his hide most of the time. To most importantly tell his big brother that he loved him more than anything. 

“C’mon, Sammy, don’t do this to me.” Dean rocked back and forth holding Sam’s limp, bleeding, cold body. Dean prayed to every angel to help his brother. He prayed over and over to Castiel knowing he would never hear him. He had already lost his angel and he wasn’t going to lose his baby brother next. 

“Dean.” Sam’s voice was just but a whisper. Dean leaned closer to his brother’s mouth.  
“What is it, Sammy?” 

“I lo-love you. You know that. Take ca-care of your sel-self.” Sam was having trouble speaking through gargled blood. All Sam wanted for Dean was him to live a normal life. “Find yourself a wi-wife and have kids. Live a no-normal life.” Sam wanted to say much more, but every time he talked he felt it take a little more life out of him. Sam was ready to die, but he knew his brother wasn’t ready to be alone. He had so many expectations for Dean. He wanted him to get married. He wanted him to have kids and tell them stories of how their dad and their Uncle Sammy used to have so much fun on road trips. He knew that would never happen. After Lisa and Ben, Sam knew his brother would never love again. Dean would probably get himself killed over something so stupid by being careless. 

Dean wiped the hair from Sammy’s forehead. “I love you too, brother.” Dean could see everything Sam wanted to say. They were connected. Dean knew his brother better than his brother knew himself. “Say hey to mom and dad for me when you see them.” Dean’s tears hit Sam’s face and rolled down his cheek. “It’s okay brother I forgive you for everything. You hear me? Everything!” That’s all Sam wanted; was to know that his brother forgave him for all that he had done wrong. Sam accumulated the last of his strength to raise his hand up to Dean’s face. Sam caressed it and slowly went limp in Dean’s arms. He took his last breath and shed one final tear. By the time Sam’s tear rolled off his face to hit the ground Dean was a new man. He didn't have anything to care for anymore. He had nothing to live for, no one to defend. He was no one. Dean’s life had no purpose. His purpose from day one was to save his brother and protect his brother, but now he has failed. As he held his baby brother’s lifeless body all he could do was weep. Sam was given a hunter’s funeral. His brother stood there until the last ember of fire went out. 

“Uhhacchh.” Dean woke up with tears running down his face. “Why do I keep having that damn dream?” He grabbed the steering wheel and pulled himself up, wiped his eyes then proceeded to start the Impala. He drove for hours and hours while reveling on the loss of his brother and his angel. He stopped at a gas station for gas. As he was pumping gas into his car, a guy on a motor cycle pulled up beside him. 

“That’s a nice ride, man.” The guy propped his bike on its stand. “I've been looking for a ’67 Impala for a while. “

Dean finished pumping his gas and handed the guy his keys without saying a word. Dean didn't need two seats anymore, because he knew he would never have another passenger. He had no one to sing ACDC with again. He had to one to stick spoons in their mouth. He had no one to read maps for him. He had no one to say, “Hey, get this.” He didn't have his passenger, his brother, his best friend anymore. Dean picked up the helmet and started the bike. It roared to life under him. A single and last tear shed from his eye. This is it. He rode off knowing that his life was forever changed.


End file.
